Vindication of Life
by Ahro
Summary: Three months have passed since the destruction of Parliament. The new Revolution is prooving a success. But Evey feels something has happened to the people now that things are ‘perfect’. Is Evey the only person who still feels loss? Movieverse,VEvey
1. Introduction

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything amidst the following. Sadly… ;P**

**_Summary:_ Three months have passed since the destruction of Parliament and drastic changes have already taken affect, not only in England but across the world. Evey along with Finch have taken the new revolution to heart as it plays into their daily lives, but Evey feels something has happened to the people now that things are 'perfect'. Is Evey now the only person left who still feels loss? (Movieverse, VEvey)**

_**Author's Note:**_

I was very hesitant on writing another fanfiction, especially one based off of V for Vendetta. But here I am, writing this. I don't know where I'm going to go with this. It's more of a, "I need to write V fanfiction just cause I'm so obsessed." Lawl Well, I hope you enjoy what I come up with. Should prove most interesting.

"Vindication of Life" 

**VEV**

It hadn't hit. Her memories seemed to be now shrouded as if nothing had ever happened. The last year had just come and gone. Maybe true pain was never really felt. Perhaps that was one of the main reasons that kept him going for so many years. Memories that were thrown to the wolves to leave behind an empty shell that still somehow carried on.

A home that was now empty of reason.

An almost haze lingered in the dimly lit central chamber of the Shadow Gallery. It had gone untouched by human contact for nearly three months now. The New Year saw it's light by bringing in a new power. One that was strong and feeding off the people's hopes of a free world. One held without oppression and greed. It was a dream that was inspired not by a whole but by one that ended.

And it was evident that it had. Dust and cobwebs proving to her that no one was here, and there wasn't going to be anyone. She had decided to make her way again as she had before. She was under protection now, and the people didn't bother her. She was now a respected name rather than a marked one. A new home had been given to her, as well a new life. She was happy in a way anyone can be, monotone that it was.

The bright lights of flame that danced off of Parliament that night somehow settled her into a state that she neither cried nor laughed. It was a flux of the mind that she somehow couldn't control. A hole that she didn't believe would be refilled. But she continued on.

"Perhaps this is what he wanted."

With that, she dimmed the lights off once again and started back. Erasing her steps in the dust from hence she came.

VEV

The flurry of a newspaper landed in front of Evey as she backed up suddenly from her daze. It was a copy of the Boston Globe, and printed directly on the front was a giant green arrow pointing up. Opening the paper fully she revealed the headline that was below the fold.

'Stock Market Sees Green.'

"It seems our little revolution has started others." Printed pages from the internet suddenly landed on top of the Globe. Each one stating in either English or the countries native language that things were suddenly growing better. "I just can't get over it. It's only been three months since Parliament was blown up and yet such a rise in positive movements have had drastic changes in such a short amount of time. It's almost as if we were all of the same mind. Finally growing tired of the endless bollocks." Finch declared as he practically fell into his seat. A wide grin plastered on his face.

Evey looked over the papers, bringing her mug of coffee to her lips without a word. It was without a doubt something to look forward to for the future, but even with the influx of good news not only from their own country but also from so many other nations, it was still only minimal success. For instance with the American Stock Market, the rise the Globe was referring to, was an increase by two points. Something that normally wouldn't have arisen to such ecstasy, but after more than 20 years of war and pain, anything positive deserved more than what was usually granted.

Evey leaned back in her chair. Cupping the warm mug in her hands. The office was a bit chilly. "People are strong. We follow in each other's footsteps. All we need is one strong enough to take the first step. In all honesty, even with our economy the way it was compared to all the other nations, I think we had it worst off. At least everyone else had a voice. We were all just such cowards we couldn't speak up." She took another sip.

Finch looked at her shrewdly. "Is… everything alright, Evey?"

"Hmm… oh yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" She looked down at her watch taking in the time. Quarter past noon and her stomach was protesting. "I'm heading out to grab a bite to eat. Care to join me?" She asked, standing up and beginning to collect her paperwork.

"Nah, I'm good. Give me a call later, alright."

"Sure. I'll have those reports on your desk tomorrow morning." Finch nodded in reply as he turned to his desktop and started typing. Taking her mug of coffee she slipped out into the hall of the large office building. Their new headquarters being a large five-story building come to call as Vars. It was meant as a leading jump over the previous rule of Norsefire.

The streets were busy as always. Nothing outwardly changed as far as visually goes. People were seen doing the same daily routines as was deemed appropriate to their lives before. But now, people could do far more as they pleased to the extent of common sense at least. Vars had it's appointed police that kept the word 'freedom' to a point where you were as free as you knew what was right. Robbing a store was not under the 'freedom' protocol.

But now, private conversations in homes were kept private. Cameras around the city along with their microphones were torn down. Television was no longer censored. To an extent, remembering back to the famous work of George Orwell, 'Big Brother' was no longer watching. It honestly felt like they had reverted back to before Norsefire ever came to power. Which is what they all wanted, right.

No one would recognize the infamous Evey Hammond as she walked the streets like any other. She may have worked with Finch as one of the leading people in Vars, but her role, voice, and self was kept shrouded. She didn't care for publicity. She was getting by perfectly under cover. Even when she spoke when ordering a meal in a restaurant, her voice was never connected to her government role. As far as everyone knew, Evey Hammond was sitting next to them all, even seeing her write her name in signing a check it was overlooked. She had some how become a ghost and yet welcomed and talked to like any normal person. Maybe it was this new revolution that made people think and pay no mind to others as much as they had once done.

How come she wasn't able to do the same like everyone else. Ignore the goings on of others, but initiating them into conversation like any other, even while knowing. It was like you were talking to a famous movie star but not fawning over them, but treating them like any other. It had grown to a time of equality… which seemed to Evey, that she had been washed out to sea in it's wake.

She stopped. The flow of the crowd moved around her as if nothing obstructed them. Her gaze slowly drifting to the sky, lifting her arms heavenward she let out a slight laugh and cried, "What now!?"

No one looked up.

**Author's Note:**

**And thus we reach the end of the Introduction. C&C is appreciated greatly. I'm trying to get my writing senses back in action as this semester for me in college will be focused around much essay writing. nodnod What with Humanities, Psychology, and English Composition, I've got much writing ahead of me, and I must say, my words are a bit rusty compared to my art. Lawl The first chapter should be up shortly, if not today (1/23/07), then tomorrow. Right now I have three hours before my next class so I've got plenty of writing time, and I haven't gotten to the fun parts yet. ;P**

**Ahro**


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ I still don't own anything V related. sigh 

**_Author's Note:_ And thus we hit the first chapter. Should be longer than the intro, which is normal. I'm not a fan of short chapters. You'll come to notice that I'm very descriptive and detailed when I write. So get ready for a wordy story. ;D**

"Vindication of Life" Chapter 1 

VEV

The coffee shop was quiet this afternoon, which wasn't too out of the ordinary. It was a weekday and all of the nine to fivers were still at work. A quiet conversation about a coming sports event was being discussed a few feet away. She quietly rested on a leather sofa next to the large window overlooking the road. Laptop open to her proposal to the council, the cursor blinking on the blank text document waiting to start forming what could bring about some new reform as to their relationships with the newly forming leaders in other countries. She sipped at her latte as she picked at her BLT.

The very first thing that had been let open to the public was the restore of _real_ food. It was a highly welcomed move as the pre-chancellor's food reserve stations were emptied and stocked store shelves. Evey didn't notice much of a difference seeing as for the past year she had eaten nothing but 'stolen' _real_ food.

Her mind had been wandering now for the past fifteen minutes. Her proposal forgotten, and her computer readying itself to go into hibernate. The street was a quiet one. Being a side road from the main drag, only a few people walked up and down the sidewalk. Passing cars were few in number as the drum of cars whizzed by a few streets away. The few people who were out walking the sidewalk looked busy with their inner monologues. Faces contorted, faces grinning, faces that spoke allowed to themselves. You could be yourself now without having to worry that what you may think or say could come back to haunt you.

She took her eyes from the street and looked back down at her computer. She sighed and rolled her head back on her neck as she realized she'd been sitting there for almost a half an hour and still nothing had been written. It wasn't as if her work was needed the next morning like she had told Finch. She was, after all, second in command in Vars. Her needs and wants came first before the politics, and everyone respected that, even with Finch being a seat above her, he allowed her to do what she would at her own pace. Her determination, recently, she felt, was due to get her mind off of things. At least that seemed like the best explanation.

"Has hell froze over or did I miss the memo?" Evey looked up into the smiling face of the barista. Fresh pot of coffee in hand, along with a clean mug, she took a seat across from her in one of the armchairs.

"Heh, more like lack of inspiration. New proposal for work and I haven't typed a word." Evey said as she swung her legs off of the sofa to the ground to take up the mug of coffee the women handed to her.

"Ahh. That's a bitch. You know what's always a good idea to stir things up. Begin it as if it were a narrative. Superiors love that. It leaves them intrigued to read more. At least my professors in college seemed to always enjoy it." The women laughed. "I had a summary review essay I had to do. It was meant to be bland. Start with an opening paragraph stating the author's thesis and then going on pointing out key points and then bringing in your own thesis and ideas. I mixed it up and put in a narrative about the topic in the beginning working it into the opening paragraph. Scored high on that one." She smiled as one of the gentlemen across the way called out to her. "Heh, woops, excuse me."

Evey watched as the young women moved to the two older men. She joked with them as she approached upon hearing their previous conversation. All three of them laughed and put in their orders.

Her gaze dragged down into the swirl of froth in her mug. So this is how it was going to be. She leaned into the worn sofa and looking at the blinking cursor on screen, her fingers began to move across the keyboard.

VEV

The proposal sat on Eric's desk the next morning like Evey had promised. It was rather lengthy but deep in the topic and never strayed. He was surprised from the beginning of it as it started out almost story like. She had made her points, and they were strong. The council wasn't to convene till next week over the topics that were to be discussed, but as always, Evey was the best at her game and produced quality work. He wondered why she had remained a simple secretary at the BTN when her mind was so strong and compelling.

'Perhaps this spark in her was started by V.' He stopped himself as the name crossed his mind. He hadn't thought of the one person who began this whole new world since the day after Parliament blew. He stood up and moved to the large windows in his office. Gazing down over the road and buildings. Everyone moved along on the sidewalks, watching forward. Hands at ears talking on cell phones, couples holding hands, elderly moving to get onto a bus. Everyone's face looked the same to him for some reason. Everyone's expression was different, be they happy, urgent, distraught, angry, but they were still all the same. Something had happened that he was just noticing. Equality meant unity. But this union that they had all pressed upon getting to that was to be a free unity… had somehow changed.

"What has happened?" Just then, as he starred down at the people all caught up in their own lives and worlds, there came a face. A singled out face that had stopped moving and looking ahead, but instead, looked up, and looked directly at him. It was a hidden face that looked almost blurred out. Everything around the face was as clear as could be, but this one, the one that stuck out in the crowd, seemed to be submerged underwater. And before Eric could rub his eyes, the face turned back down to the continuing crowd around him and almost instantly as it had come, blurred back into the river of renewed diversity.

Eric wavered away from the window and sat back down in the chair at his desk. Turning around after running a hand to his forehead to see if he was hot, as his pulse had definitely grown stronger, he starred at his computer monitor. A flashing envelope in his system tray caught his eye, indicating a new e-mail had been received.

Double clicking it, he was greeted with his e-mail center. There was no subject to the e-mail. He looked to see who it was from and shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the name punctured him straight through the chest.

_Rookwood, William._

VEV

The day hadn't been too extravagant. Time traveled the same way for her like any other day. Nothing unsuspected happened. She realized she was growing bored almost. Going to the office early in the morning to drop off her proposal to Eric. Then receiving a lunch invite from Dominic in which they simply talked about business as usual. She then felt like stopping by the library and picked out a few books. One she hadn't read in a while was one of her favorite murder mysteries. "While My Pretty One Sleeps" by Mary Higgins Clark. It was one of those books that made you jolt up in your seat nearing the end crying aloud, "I can't believe it was him!" Then finally she finished the day with some food shopping.

Dropping her bags on the counter she flicked on a light, and threw on the television. The weather was on, reporting strong storms that would last through the night with strong winds and rain. The advisory stating that people should remain indoors tonight. Then the drawl of the weeks forecast came out starting with sea advisories.

Putting away the little amount of food she bought, she then preceded to start making a tuna fish sandwich, water boiling in a kettle on the stove for a warm mug of tea.

"_-Breaking News- It seems that the leader of Vars, Eric Finch, came under attack today-"_ Evey spun around, dropping the knife she was using to the ground, to stare at the television. _"He was leaving his office late this afternoon, when a large white van pulled up along side him and pulled him inside and took off. Eyewitness reports say the men who grabbed him wore black plastic masks, with bleach white eyes and a cynical looking mouth. A drastic contrast to the mask 'Code Name – V' wore during his assail on Norsefire. Eric Finch has been taken to a private hospital after he was found in a back ally, badly beaten and stabbed. More on this at 11."_

Evey was out the door with a flurry of her jacket into the piercing rain.

VEV

The steady beat of the heart monitor above the man's head kept Evey in a state of oppression. Her anger and fears dulled by the rhythmic beeping. Eric Finch lay unconscious. His exposed arms and face that weren't under the comforter were bandaged. His forehead looked the worst. He had apparently taken a strong blow to the head, as there was a large welt on the side of his head. Unfortunately, the damage that had been dealt to him was so severe; it had put him into a coma.

The nurse who brought her to see Finch returned after about a half an hour with a dripping wet, Dominic. His face was serious and downcast at seeing his former partner. Evey looked up to him, her face red from oppressing tears. Dominic moved to her and rested a strong hand on her shoulder.

"I should have been there for him. It was getting dark and I told him it wasn't a smart idea to go home to late while the sun was setting. He said he'd be fine as he had a few things he had to get finished." His hand tensed on Evey's shoulder. She rested her own hand on his.

"It's not your fault, and you know that. It's always easy to blame yourself." She squeezed his hand to help give him strength.

"I'm going to stay with him tonight. You should get home and get some rest. I have an officer waiting to drive you home." Evey jumped up to look at him in protest.

"I'm not going to leave! He'll wake up soon, and then we can find out who did this to him! We can't let those people run free!" She declared as her argument slowly began to direct itself at her shoes. She began to shake as tears began to seep from her squinted eyes. "Eric's like a brother to me, Dominic." She brought her gaze back up to meet his own eyes. "I wasn't there for my little brother at Saint Mary's. I will be here for Eric. I won't let anything else happen to the people I love!" She declared.

Dominic moved and pulled Evey in close to him, hugger her tightly to offer her his own strength. She let her self break down on his shoulder. The last time she cried like this was when she held V, dying in her arms.

Her eyes opened wide as she suddenly shoved Dominic away from her.

"Evey." Before he could ask what was wrong, she was running down the hall and out the front doors.

It was pitch dark outside now. The rain and wind lashed against her tiny frame. She had forgotten her raincoat in the hospital room, but at this point, she didn't care. All she knew was that she was a curse to everyone she ever let herself get close to. Now it was Eric, and who knew what was to happen to him. Some people who fell into comas never again woke up. And then, who next, Dominic? Her obligations to Vars were too strong to let her give up everything and take the easy way out. But she would make it so her life wasn't filled with loved ones. She would put walls before all those she met. Keeping everything she had with those people purely business.

Her running slowly ceased as she came to a light post a ways from the hospital. She looked up into the brilliant white light, rain cutting through the light, pinching her face as it drove into her.

"How do we know what a wrong and right choice is!?" She cried out into the night air. "Are we all doomed to live in misery!?" She fell to her knees with a splash from the puddle-strewn ground. Her face fell to the ground as tears screamed from her eyes.

"No man is an island entire of itself."1

The rain suddenly ceased its painful fall on her as she looked up from where she knelt. An elderly man, bowed over from old age, one hand leaning heavily on a cane, the other holding up an old umbrella over her, stood over her. She looked at him his face was undistinguishable. He had a large scarf surrounding his face and over his nose. Dark, black glasses hid his eyes, and the hood of his jacket was pulled over his face allowing for no recognition at all. The glasses, she determined, signaled the old man was blind.

She slowly climbed to her feet. So upset and distraught, she didn't even care about this old man being out in this weather. She would normally have seen to helping him home, right now, she chose to be selfish.

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

The man's gaze didn't move from staring straight ahead of him. His gaze, if he could see, rested on the street beyond the park fence.

"No one person can or is isolated from one another. Mankind is connected in more ways than one. A chapter is never erased but rewritten. You should take heed of those words, and not forget them when things turn gray." The man handed the umbrella to her as he then slowly moved past her. She stood there, contemplating what this man had just told her. Watching him walk away, the rain pounding his frail figure, she quickly ran back up to him, hovering the umbrella over him.

"Thank you, sir. But you need this more than I do. Can I ask to help you home?" She questioned now allowing the full meaning of his words hit home. She noticed a slight incline of his cheeks as the glasses moved up on his face slightly, hinting at a smile.

"Thank you, dear. But I'll be all right. I don't live very far away. The rain just reminds me of better times." He said quietly as the rain began to lighten up to a soft trickle. "You should best be getting home yourself. It's not safe for a young women like yourself to be wandering around this late at night." He said as she handed the umbrella back to him, clasping his gloved hand in her own in helping him take the umbrella.

"We wouldn't want this new revolution of yours to be swallowed up in tears." The old man then moved away from her, heading along a side path through the trees, leaving her there, standing in the now still air. The soft sounds of drops of water falling from heavy leaves.

Rushing footsteps dragged her attention away from the man as Dominic came running towards her.

"Evey! What's wrong with you!? That storm was brutal and you just up and run out!" He exclaimed as she starred at him, expressionless.

"Just, take me home, Dominic." She said as she lowered her gaze and moved past him to the cop car that sat parked back on the road.

The cruiser pulled up alongside her apartment building. Dominic walked her to the doors, making sure she was okay before he returned to the hospital. With her twentieth declaration that she was 'okay', he hugged her tightly and headed back to the car and drove off.

Tossing her muddy shoes to the ground at the door, she walked into her apartment. The lights were all off, the television hummed with static. Apparently the storm had knocked out the cable. She walked to the kitchen, and turning on the faucet she splashed some cold water on her face. With a sigh, she moved to the towel rack only to be brought fully awake by a painful stab as her bare foot stepped on the knife she had dropped earlier.

"Fuck!" She yelled as she picked up the knife and chucked it into the sink. Picking up her foot to examine it, she had simply sliced the bottom soul of her foot. It wasn't deep but enough to allow a small amount of blood to ooze from the inch long cut.

Limping to the washroom, she opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out some ace bandage and antibacterial spray. Cleaning up the cut, she wrapped it tightly to stop the bleeding then returned to the kitchen. After cleaning up the small amount of blood that she had let track through the small journey from the kitchen to the washroom, she moved to the living room and flopped down in the recliner. Her book still untouched lay on the coffee table in front of her.

She had a nice quiet evening planned for herself not to long ago. How fast things could change. She starred at the television, snow filling up the screen due to the storm. The silence in the room and the almost hypnotic static from the screen brought her back to reality of how late it really was and before she knew it, she had slipped off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

**And we've come to the end of chapter 1! Woo! I love stories that as you write things open up to you for future chapters. It's very exciting. :D Now we have to ask ourselves what the true meaning the old man gave Evey was. What's going to happen to Eric? And what will Evey do for Vars now that she has to take up all of his roles in Vars. Can she really take on the heaviness of continuing her love's revolution? Or will her buried thoughts bring her, and the new revolution to ruin?**

_1. John Donne, Meditation XVII_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: checks Nope. Still not mine.**

**Author's Note: And now, another attempt at writing… should be really interesting now as I got a small feel (like .005 feel) of what it might have been like to be V. I got a nice first-degree burn from a jammed copy machine today at work right on the tip of my middle finger. Hurts like a mutha, so we'll see how it is for typing. Lawls**

"Vindication of Life" Chapter 2 

VEV

Still cobwebs. Still dust. Still loneliness. Still loss.

The radio clicked on to a classic hit from the twentieth century, bringing Evey from a sound sleep. Stretching and with a wide yawn she eyed the clock with a scowl. Why had she set the alarm? As if she had to be anywhere today. She never really _had_ to be anywhere any day. Probably just something to make everyday feel normal. Everyone had a schedule they kept, why couldn't she.

She sighed as she swung her legs around the side of the bed, and then stopped in mid motion. She was still in her clothing from yesterday, and as soon at she thought it, the realization quickly came flooding back to her. Eric was still in the hospital. Dominic had taken her home after she ran off into that park, and that strange old man.

She winced as she attempted to stand. She had forgotten she cut herself last night. Her foot was still sore. Checking the bandage the blood had stopped but it was going to make her limp slightly.

Music suddenly caught her attention as she got up and walked to the window. Upon sliding the glass door open, she was greeted by an almost sweet symphony of the morning rhythm as people began to wake up. A bird sang warmly from a branch in a large elm below her; children laughing as they waited for their school bus to round the corner. Everything was better now.

She smiled as she walked to the kitchen to start breakfast, leaving the sliders open to allow a cool breeze to blow in through the apartment.

The television was off, and the book she was reading lay closed on her coffee table, a bookmark sticking out of its side. The dishes were all clean and drip drying in their rack on the counter. There was nothing to do. Picking up her cell phone, she immediately dialed Dominic. She had been taking her time moving through the house in an attempt at believing all of the night's events were merely dreams.

"Evey."

"Dominic. How is everything?" She asked, trying to mask the worry in her voice.

"Still no change. The doctor's said he may have a brain clot that could be putting pressure on his skull, reason for the coma. They need to take him into surgery to release the pressure on his brain, otherwise." Dominic stopped knowing well enough Evey could fill in her own details.

There was silence over the lines for a minute.

"Would you like to come with me and grab a bite to eat somewhere? I don't have the energy to make anything right now."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Diane's?"

"You read my mind. I'll meet you there quarter to ten." Hanging up the phone she looked at her watch. She had a little over an hour to get herself fixed up. God knows she needed it. Even with her shorn head, the little that had grown back still wasn't enough to allow her the pleasure of stating she had a 'bad hair day'. But the giant blue bags under her eyes, and the red veins that punctured her sclera wasn't going to cut it. First thing Dominic would do was check to see if she had gone home and done drugs.

Tossing on the shower, she quickly got undressed, tossed a towel over the top bar for easy access, and climbed in. Gasping as the cold water struck her, allowing her to wake up more, she turned up the heat. The strong heat was a welcome to her muscles. She was so stiff. A chiropractor would have to take a jackhammer to her back just to get all the knots out. She switched the action of the showerhead to a pulse action massage and let it slam against her shoulders.

Her first thoughts came to her concerning Eric. Now he was faced with an extremely difficult and dangerous operation and it was her job to not allow the public to grow frantic as to what might happen with their new voice out of the picture. The best thing for her to do was write about it.

Getting out of the shower, and as she toweled off, she came to the conclusion that before meeting up with Dominic she would head down to her favorite coffee shop and write in her journal. Computers always seemed to lack a sense of self when using them to write. Long hand brought out more feelings and thoughts. Not to mention it was a lot harder to just go back and erase rather than a simple click of a button.

She was fully dressed. A casual pair of khakis and a collared button down shirt with the cuffs rolled up to the middle of her forearms. Grabbing her purse she headed for the door when she noticed her shoes were still soaked from the night previous. But then, it dawned on her.

Dropping her bag at the door, she ran to the kitchen. The bloody knife she had thrown in the sink was no longer there. Her dishes from when she made her sandwich were all clean. Her book she knew she hadn't even opened to read, and yet a page was being identified as being where she left off. The recliner was in no disarray at which point it should have been, considering she had fallen asleep there. And the television should still be on.

"Someone moved me to my bedroom. There was someone in here last night who did all of this." She said out into open air.

Nothing stirred.

She waited and listened. Nothing.

Reprimanding her subconscious of allowing her hopes up, she moved to the door and picked up her purse. What had triggered her sudden notice of the changes in her house was the fact that her shoes were all arranged neatly next to the door. With the rage she was in once she stormed into her apartment last night should have shown clearly by the un-uniformity of her front door. Shoes should have been kicked everywhere. Welcome mat askew. Nothing even showed that she came home.

Her head moved to take one last glance into her apartment. Someone had come in and taken her to her bed from the recliner. They had done dishes, cleaned up her front door area, and even took a time out to either read a little of her book, or make it look like she had just stuck a bookmark in it so as to not loose the bookmark. But why?

She thought about the masked men who had taken Eric and threw him out to die in the rain. Either it was a personal vengeance against a man who was once a cop of this city, or a new terrorist group against Vars. Or maybe a few people who supported the reign of Norsefire, and are now putting their plans into action to bring down Vars. Or even outsiders from other countries are finally taking their anger out on London for not helping them when they needed it.

Shouldering her purse, she made mental notes of what had happened to her, plus the ideas about these masked men. Grabbing her keys, she finally, giving her apartment one last look and again reprimanding herself for thinking like that, left to meet a cup of coffee and an open journal.

VEV

Her thoughts flooded the pages as anything that came to mind was jotted down. She was once again, on the same sofa, in the same coffee shop as the day previous. She had come to this coffee shop for as long as she could remember. She was a regular, and a welcomed one at that. The elderly men and women who came in every morning for their coffee and conversation sat together at a table. Going over the latest news reports, activities that were going to be happening over the coming months, and sharing each other's sudoku results.

She leaned back into the sofa as she checked her watch. She had written non-stop since she arrived, and it was now nine-thirty. Collecting her things, and finishing off her cup she got up to leave until the door swung open. The jingle of a customer being announced rang through the small shop bringing the barista back to the front counter.

"Good morning, Mr. Rookwood. The usual today?"

"Yes, dear." Evey stopped dead in her tracks as the man walked, hunched over, to a small round table off in a corner. The barista brought him a hot cup of coffee and a biscuit. Taking the money he offered her she returned to the cash register. Evey just stood their starring at him. It wasn't until he looked up and straight at her that she realized that she was being rude and looked away. She then quickly took her leave and headed out down the road.

She knew what she was looking for in that face. Why she did while knowing was absurd. The face was normal. Wrinkled by age, with a graying beard and mustache, those dark glasses still covering his eyes. This time he carried a blind man's cane. Clearly denoting his lack of vision.

Why did she find this man so intriguing to her? All he had done was help her get her head while out in the rain. She shook her head to clear her thoughts when her alarm went off on her wristwatch.

"Damn!" She cursed as she quickly sped up her pace down the road, an old man's eyes, following her.

VEV

"You're late."

"I'm sorry, Dominic. I lost track of time."

He laughed. "And here you're making the times and you arrive late. I can't say I wasn't a bit worried. What with the things that have been going on." She took her seat at the table and looked at him seriously.

"Things? What kinds of things?" The waitress then came up and asked the two of them what they'd like to order. Waving her off for now, Dominic turned to Evey in confusion.

"You haven't heard? It's been plastered all over the television reports."

"Yeah, well my cable was knocked out last night in the storm, and I just didn't bother to turn it on today to see if it was fixed. I had a bit on my mind, you know." She said into her coffee, which had been ordered previous to her arrival, courtesy of Dominic.

"Right. Well then, it turns out the same masked men who attacked Eric, have also somehow cracked into the police records database and deleted many different people along with important documents concerning Three Waters, and St. Mary's. We're currently doing a sweep of the database trying to figure out who could have done this, plus trying to identify the missing people. We're under the belief that the people who were deleted might be the people who are committing these acts."

Evey nodded. "Seems understandable. Erase evidence of your existence and it makes finding you rather difficult."

"Right. But until we find out who the people were that were erased, we're left shuffling our feet."

"So, anything could be happening with these people. They could be the killers themselves. Or marks in which the killers are after. Possibly even people who are already dead."

"That's what we assume anyway." The waitress returned and Dominic ordered a Belgium waffle. Evey added her own order of a slice of toast and one egg over easy.

"What's the news on Eric?"

Dominic took a sip of his coffee before answering. "The doctor's took some x-rays this morning. They say that the blockage isn't dire, but does need to be removed. He still needs to go in for surgery, but they want to wait a bit until his body has healed some. The high loss of blood from the other stab wounds could put him at risk if they took him into surgery right away."

"Thank God for some good news." She sighed as she looked out over the river.

A silence fell over the two as they contemplated their thoughts. It wasn't long until their meals were served. Dominic looked at his waffle hungrily. It looked more like a desert than an actual breakfast. And Evey's-

"Hold on. I didn't order this." She stared at the slice of toast with the over easy egg that sat on top of it.

"But it's cute. I remember when my parents made that for me when I was a little boy." Dominic smiled. It was as both of them remembered.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but that's what I have written down. A slice of toast and an egg over easy." The women handed her the slip of paper. "Our chef just likes to get creative with his dishes sometimes." She said with a smile.

"Why so upset? Mine has a smiley face formed by the strawberries." Evey looked at Dominic's plate and he was right.

"Did you get a new chef?" Evey asked. She had frequented this restaurant enough times, and ordered the same breakfast quite often and it had never come to her like this.

"Hmm, well, we did just get a new chef a few weeks ago. A young German man, named Victor. Sweetheart, really." The waitress said with a smile. "Do you know him?"

Evey starred at her plate as she thought. 'It couldn't be him.'

"Would you like to talk with him? We're slow right now, so he can't be too busy." Evey didn't say anything but nodded slightly. The waitress walked back to the kitchen and called his name. She spoke to the man as they sat with the door swung open, blocking their view. The waitress looked down at her slip of paper, and read off Evey's name. From the small window, the short black hair swung from side to side, indicating a 'no'. The man came out regardless and walked over to the table.

He was a handsome young man. Couldn't have been out of his late 20s. Short cut black hair, hazel eyes, and a strong face, he nodded to Dominic and looked to Evey.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." His voice had a strong German accent. "I don't believe we've ever met, but I can fix your order if you disapprove of it." He said calmly. She gained enough courage to look up at him. No scaring. His hands were perfect. Not him.

"No, I'm fine. I'm sorry to have troubled you… I just thought you were someone I knew from college." She said quickly, thinking up some excuse.

He smiled. "Not a problem, ma'am. Enjoy your breakfast." He returned to the kitchen, shrugging to the waitress as he walked through the swinging doors.

Dominic eyed Evey closely as she started to pick at her toast.

"What was all that about? I didn't know you went to college. Interest in the Culinary?"

She shrugged. "I only attended a few classes before I dropped out. I couldn't afford it, or the time that was needed." Dominic nodded in understanding, albeit sorry that she wasn't able to continue school. He had eaten at her home before and she was a fine cook when she wanted to be.

They sat in quiet conversation, discussing their next plans while they finished their meals. The council was rescheduled to convene early that week after the recent incidents. After they were finished, Dominic said he was going to the office to see if he could find out any clues as to what might have happened to Eric. Evey nodded, saying she was going to pay Eric a visit in the hospital for a while. It hurt her that she didn't stay with him through the night like she had said she would. Instead, selfish, painful memories made her run.

With a swift hug, he saw her off at the bus station and hailed a cab in the other.

Evey's mind swam.

VEV

The rest of her afternoon was spent at the hospital. Eventually a nurse had come in telling her visiting hours were over and that they were taking Eric to the lab to run a few tests on his blood count etc.

She left and walked home. It was a cold night, which certainly wasn't out of the ordinary seeing as it was the middle of January, but it felt refreshing. The cold stinging her down to the bones, letting her know she was alive.

Reaching her apartment, everything was as she… or whoever was in here the night before, left it. Rubbing her arms, she moved to the small indoor fireplace and started a small, smokeless, fire. Making herself a cup of hot cocoa, she settled in the sofa, and starred at the book on the table. A thought crossed her mind that there might be a note place inside it. Before she reached for it, her cell phone rang.

"Dominic?"

"Evey. Sorry it took so long for me to get a hold of you. I spent half the afternoon just trying to get into Eric's office."

"What? Why? I thought you had a key."

"I do. Apparently the locks were changed."

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, not to mention the door was dead bolted, and chained from the inside. I don't know how any of this happened. But I finally got into the room. I just discovered this now. I hadn't thought of it earlier." Evey waited for him to continue, as he seemed a little on edge.

"Evey. I checked Eric's e-mail." He paused as he starred at the screen. He had re-read the message what felt like a half a dozen times. He then continued with a heavy voice. "He was pre-warned of the attack. By someone named, Rookwood."

The phone dropped from Evey's cold hand.

**Author's Note:**

**Wonderful. Chapter 2 is complete. :D I would like to say thank you to VnEvey for being my first reviewer, as well as +fav. It seems I've had quite a few people who have checked out the story so far. Let me know what you think so I can make this story as enjoyable for you guys as it is for me while writing. **

**Pretty interesting so far, imho. I was rather surprised at some of the things I'm running across while writing this. Everything seems to be coming together unexpectedly. Ahh the wonders of writing. smile Well, please R&R on your way out and until next time!**

**Ahro**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: _rolls around on the fic leaving scent; sniffs the fic_ Nope. Still not mine. XDDD**

**Author's Notes: That be a strange one, am I. ANYWAYS! Oh my, what productiveness have I fallen into. Never have I gotten two chapters completely written and posted in one day. And don't think I spent my entire day writing either. Two three-hour courses kept me busy for the larger portion of the day. And, no, I didn't sit there in my Psych class and/or English Comp classes and contemplate what would happen next. P I'm a good student. Harhar **

**But onto bigger and better things! What's going on with the "blind" man!? Evey's got a strange stalker ghost that enjoys housekeeping!? Dominic enjoys smiley faces on his waffles!? And the ever faithful "eggy in a basket" will never not be in a fanfic for V for Vendetta!**

"Vindication of Life" Chapter 3 

_**VEV**_

The wind whistled across the river, bringing a cool, fresh, salty taste to the air. She had come straight here after hearing that name uttered by Dominic over the phone. She didn't care past this point as to whether she got picked up by those terrorists. Foolhardy as she may be, she was going to put an end to this escapade she seemed to have been playing for the past three months.

Her plan was to sit here and wait till he came out. She would sit here and freeze to death if it meant running into him. Her previous encounters with the old man had been when she was in a state of panic, confusion, or her health was in danger. What with the wind chill bringing the temperature down to a bitter –6 C (20 F). She had hoped he would be forced to come out and offer her someplace out of the cold. At least… she hoped.

She had been perched on the same park bench for nearly two hours now with no sign of anyone. She was bundled up well enough, but she wasn't trying to drag attention to herself either. If her feelings were fact, than she would be skinny dipping in the Thames.

She slumped back into the bench burying her hands deep into the pockets of her jacket. Craning her neck over the back of the bench, she starred up through the branches. No storybook moments here. The sky was shrouded with heavy clouds. Not a star could be seen.

"What was I thinking?" She closed her eyes and let out a breath, the warm air forming a puff of smoke above her head. "The dead don't come back to life."

"Better to reign in hell, than serve in heav'n." 1

Evey stopped.

Everything stopped.

A slow fall of snow suddenly began to drift down through the trees. The soft pats they made upon their crashing deaths was all that could be heard.

Evey let out a rattled breath as she slowly sat forward in her seat. Fear gripped her, eyes locked on the water ahead of her. Her heart pounded to the point where it felt like it would tear itself from her chest. Finally with enough courage, she turned in her seat soundlessly to look on the man who she felt so strongly was her love.

The old man stood there, hunched over his walking cane. His large trench coat, dragging a bit behind him as he moved was the only thing that stirred the utter silence between them, as he took a seat next to Evey.

His gaze pointed out to the river. Evey had stiffened like a brick.

"I know what you're going ask me, so let's just get straight to it. I am not the man you call V." Settling himself against the back of the bench. He let out a sigh as his bones creaked. "V is dead as far as you and everyone else in this world knows. And that's how it was meant and how it will remain." He turned to look at her. Her face had softened slightly as the man spoke. He reached up to his glasses and took them off. Both of his eyes had been gouged out and a long band of scar tissue stretched across his eyes and the bridge of his nose. From how faint the lines were in the scar tissue, he had been blind for most of his life.

"It was World War II. I was with my team and we were infiltrating a chemical bunker for supplies. We were ambushed. During the scurry, a vat of acid flipped from a high shelf and fell right across my eyes. I was seventeen, and I haven't been able to see since." Evey was speechless. Her belief that this man was V in disguise had overwhelmed her and made her so blind to any other aspects she was disgusted with her selfishness. And then to learn so many intimate details about this man's life when he spoke to a complete stranger had her loosing her grasp on any word that came to mind. 'I'm sorry' was just far too inappropriate a term.

The old man replaced the glasses on his face and wavered to his feet with a grunt. He then turned and started walking down the road to the hedge rows that he had went behind the first night she had met him. She watched as he left. All her innards screamed for her to run after him. To ask him question after question on how he knew any of this. Why he had proven to her that night by the simple acknowledgment of her being the person who was revolutionizing the world. She knew he was V.

Her hand went to move to her face when her hand brushed something. Pulling her eyes away from the retreating man, she found a note. Her hand shook as she quickly picked it up. Stuffing it into her purse, she hugged it closely to her side and started back for her apartment.

VEV

She stood outside the door to her apartment. The note was burning a hole in her purse as she looked through it for her keys. It almost threatened her as it sat folded inside. She couldn't take the wait any longer. She had already waited three months of sheer torture of being in a constant state of limbo.

Tearing out the note she unfolded it and almost fell back against the opposite wall at what it read.

'They're waiting for you inside your apartment.'

Her eyes looked up weakly at the door she had been about to enter. Those same masked men were in there waiting for her. Was she all right? Or was it all too late? Sure they had seen or heard her coming. Her breathing had been so heavy as she made her way to the door and shifted through her purse for her keys. It was like playing a trumpet in the middle of a library.

But just then, as she turned to run, something came over her. Now it was anger, she knew. She may be killed in the process but she would catch these men. She had rigged a camera in her living room after the recent, yet odd, break-in she had received. A light switch near the kitchen would trigger the camera.

She wasn't about to allow the revolution V had worked so hard to make happen fail before it saw it's true light. And no way they were going to get away with hurting any more of her friends. This would stop with her.

Her hand was strangely steady as she inserted the key into the lock and turned the knob. Pushing it open, she winced slightly expecting a club or something of the sort to come cleaving into her skull. But nothing happened. It was quiet like there wasn't anyone in there. She opened the door a bit more and took a step in. Reaching for the light panel, she flicked on the lights.

No one. The apartment was empty. But that didn't mean they weren't hiding somewhere. Waiting for her to get comfortable and grow unaware of their being anything amiss. They had no idea she had been pre-warned.

She moved into the living room after flicking the switch in the kitchen, which set the camera to record. She reached down and picked up the television remote and clicked it on.

With a yawn and a stretch she said allowed, "Wow, what a day."

"What a day, indeed. My dear, Evey."

She swung around to come face to face with a pure white Guy Fawkes mask.

**Author's Note: Short…. I know. I'M SO SORRY! -Hides- But things happened sooner than I had predicted. I've been trying to keep the chapters to about seven pages long. This one happened to end on page 4. . I hate that. And what a cliffy, huh. O.O And I bet you weren't expecting the old man to turn out to _not_ be V. hahaha I'm so conniving. –takes a few knifes to the head-**

**Hahahah, yeah… Well, what with the speed I've been coming out with these chapters, I can assure you, you probably won't have to wait long for the next one. But please! R&R on your way out:D I promise. The best parts are coming up! But what good story doesn't have a bit of suspense in the beginning to get the reader's motivated! -a few more knifes followed by an axe embed into her head- -pokes the axe- **

**Ahro: "Where'd this come from?"   
V: "I ran out of knives."   
Ahro: "Gimli just called. Says he wants his axe back."  
V: " . . -ninja sneaks away-"**

**;3**

**Till next time!!!**

**Ahro**

**1. **Milton's, _Paradise Lost_


	5. Reunion

Disclaimer: Stop the voices!! They keep telling me it's not mine. . How many more times to do I have to tell them 'I know!'. –cries-

**Author's Note: Sorry about no update over the weekend. I went away for the weekend with some friends. A much needed vacation, mind you. Sorry to have left at such a place. O.O I didn't have time to write it before I left, and I really didn't want to rush this chapter. **

**Well, I hope you enjoy, and please R&R on your way out! I would love to hear from you readers! This is as much as entertainment for you as it is for me:D**

"Vindication of Life" Reunion VEV 

A bird chirped on the windowsill, a light breeze stirring the curtains from their standstill. Evey's eyes winced as the sun brushed across her eyelids, announcing morning. Then she remembered. She didn't move from where she lay. From her surroundings she apposed she had been put into her bed. She knew she hadn't made it there on her own.

A quivering breath left her lips as she finally opened her eyes. Squinting, she gazed around in front of her without moving her head. The atmosphere felt heavy, and she knew something was different. It was peaceful, but there was that lingering feeling that something was out of place, something that the apartment didn't wish to be there, but her body yearned it to stay. She felt slightly sick at the thoughts that ran through her mind. Taking a swallow to dampen her dry throat, and without a movement she quietly spoke.

"…V?"

"Yes, Evey?"

The voice came as if they had never been parted. As if time simply had halted for them both up to this point. That night had never happened. Pain and sorrow had never happened. Endless, sleepless nights were but a dream themselves. If time travel were possible, or had it been realized, if she had gone back a year ago, nothing would seem odd.

She then noticed the sag in the bed on the opposite side from where she lay curled up. He was sitting but a few feet away from her, only a few feet, when what felt like forever still seemed to separate them.

"Is this another one of those dreams?"

"No, Evey. No more dreams."

She felt a tear roll down her cheek and moisten the pillow under her head. She moved the covers from off of her and swung her legs to the cold tile floor. Her head hung as she gripped the side of the bed. No movement could be felt from the opposite side of the bed. Looking up, and letting her gaze linger on the bare tree branches that moved in the wind just outside the window she let out a soft laugh.

Apparently the man hadn't expected that reaction as an uncertain shift of position was felt through the bed. She got up, and without bringing her gaze anywhere but the window she moved to it and opened it wide. Leaning out letting the cold wind whip against her cheek and the sun beat down on her face. Warming it at the same time, she cried. The first _real_ emotion that she purely felt as being alive, since she fell into an almost autonomic state.

Since that day, every laugh, every tear, every bit of her being that could be read to anyone else was normal. She was normal. But to herself, she had declared herself dead, at the moment that man had died in her arms.

A slight movement stirred the air behind her. Her body as air itself rose to the intrusion of life.

Closing her eyes, she said into the wind, "It's all truth now."

"I never made promises lightly, and there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left, we'll walk in the fields of gold."1

Her body began to tremble slightly as tears streamed from her eyes. All this time she had kept it in. And now, she could cry over both his death, and his rebirth. Strong hands clasped her shoulders as quiet sobs racked her form. Giving to her his strength as they held tightly and moved up and down her arms.

Finding the courage buried deep inside her, she turned to look at him. Her gaze blurred, his hands removed from her shoulders. She allowed herself to let one of her hands rest gently on his chest. She could feel his heart beat heavily under the few layers of cloth that separated any intimate contact. It would all be true now, never again to live a lie.

Finally, at long last, her control left her as she plunged deep into his arms. Pressing her small frame against his strong body. Giving him all of her from this point on and until forever.

A bit cautious, his arms wrapped around her back, pulling her tightly towards him. His desire to hold her like this had been long in coming. His gloved hands, one at the small of her back, the other at the base of her neck as he took in all of her beauty. Not only was it visible but also the air around her spoke nothing of broken life. He hated himself for having done what he did. To be away for so long, and seeing her all the time, suffering.

With her head, buried in his chest, he raised his boundaries ever so slightly, and lightly placed a kiss on her head. She didn't look up, she didn't break away. She clung to him even tighter as he replaced the mask to its position. His own grip upon her, tightening.

Author's Note: The only chapter to have a title. Actually, this (as far as I'm concerned) isn't a chapter. It's so strong that it sits alone and can't be continued in it's essence. I want to leave it at a strong feeling, so bare with me till I get the next chapter out.

Yes, more fluff is on the way now that our 'hero' is back in action, but also more politics and explanations as well.

I wanted to change the rating from M to T as we haven't really reached anything worth an M rating. But I can guarantee you there will be, and I will have to raise the rating. But there will be warnings before chapters so you won't be taken by surprise. But I really shouldn't worry. Anyone who's a fan of V should be mature enough to deal with a little smut. XD

-Ahro

P.S. R&R!!! KTHXBYE!

1. Sting – Fields of Gold


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: So, I pulled a few strings here and there and because I'm just that awesome I was able to get the copy write to V for Vendetta!!! –rips open the envelope and pulls out a folded sheet of paper- -opens it up, all excited like- -eyes open wide- The letter reads: "PSYCHE!" -pouts- Yeah… still not mine. –huff-

**Author's Note: Woo! Still chuggin along. First off I'd like to say thank you to my reviewers who have been loyally sticking by me during this crazy excuse for a fanfic. VnEvey, My-Lover-Gren-Gren, and Casper's Girl. Thank you very much! Reader's like yourselves are what make me look forward to coming home each day from work to get cracking on yet another chapter. :D **

**Side note- I have a few V for Vendetta pieces of art over at my DeviantArt gallery. You can find the link to it from my profile page here on For when you're bored. - **

**And VnEvey, your questions will be covered in this chapter. Thank you for the review:3 –bows and exits- **

"Vindication of Life" 

**Chapter 4 **

"So I fainted." Evey accepted the proffered mug of cocoa from the gloved hand. She was settled in her recliner, as V crossed the room to her sofa. It had only been about ten minutes from when they clung to each other in a full embrace to the point if either let go they'd loose each other once again forever. But V had pulled back, knowing all good faerie tales were only spent in moments.

Settling into the sofa himself he nodded. "Your will has not wavered a moment since I left you. Even while knowing full well of what you were walking into when coming into your apartment last night, you still entered. Every time you face your death with your head held high, your spirit grows stronger, allowing life to have meaning that much more."

"But when will I stop facing death? You'd think once was enough to make me understand."

"Death is life, as life is death. You face your death; you live on, while life slowly kills you day by day. But, is it not better, to face your death and live on stronger than before? Or allow life to drain your existence before you can ever truly reach nirvana?"

"But there must be happiness somewhere. It seems as I walk I leave a path of death behind me." She starred into her mug. The marshmallows had almost melted completely away.

"Everyone's fate is preordained. But it takes freedom to be able to change that. You must bring about freedom for the people. Otherwise it'll be a continuing cycle."

"I know I can, now that I know you'll be there to help guide me." She took a sip of the cocoa.

V's head moved from side to side. Evey leaned forward on the chair at this silent remark. Confusion and pain stretched across her face.

"What!? But where will you be? Why won't you continue the revolution you started? If you showed up on the telly, your supporters would be right beside you."

"I am no more a man, than what I was before. This is merely a vassal to put an idea to completion. You, however, changed my preordained fate. I had planned on dying on that train. But those three words gripped something inside me that I never knew I had. It brought about a desire to continue life. Something a man feels everyday of his life. The desire to live and continue the fight." He sighed and went on. "But I am still just an idea, Evey. You have made me see a small part of the man I once was, but it's only a fragment of what I was. If I died right now, I would feel no regret."

Evey's face was expressionless. Placing the mug on the coffee table, she stood up and walked in front of him. She starred right through the mask that looked up at her. The eyes under the mask slightly squinted, as if thinking she could actually see the flesh beneath.

Offering her right hand to him, he clasped it and she pulled him to his feet. Not under her own willpower, but V was curious as to what she was doing. She led him over to where the sun beamed in through the glass doors of her porch. A large path of light lay on the ground. Dust particles could be seen flitting through the air where the beams struck them.

She moved into the light and attempted to pull him into the sun as well. He wouldn't move from the spot. Only his arm lingered in the light as Evey still clutched at his hand.

"Evey, I might be seen if I go into the light."

"We're six stories up, and it's ten in the morning. One, everyone's at work or school, two, there are no other buildings high enough for where they can look into the windows or doors of this apartment." With a jerk, and catching him off guard, V stumbled into the light. For a minute, Evey questioned his reality once again. He was still so distant with his secrets that she feared he might burst into flames upon touching the light.

Evey motioned to the shadow on the floor that V now cast. "That shadow tells me more about you than you know. And the most prominent piece that sticks in my mind is that you're solid. You're alive, and you're free. You are a man, and a human being that came into this world just like any other. Your drive to continue your life may have been that of an idea. But the idea has passed, and has left behind a man with a mind like none other." Her hand's reached up and cupped his face. She felt him tense by the sudden intrusion of his space yet his hands did not move to remove the presence. She was careful enough to keep the ebony strands of hair between her hands and his face.

Her eyes searched the black pits where the eyes would be. How she longed to see those eyes. To hold him close without the hesitation and fear.

His hands went up and clasped over hers. A moment came and went as he held her there than lowered her hands down.

"Come with me. There is someone you must meet."

VEV

She had made it a routine trip once each morning to visit the Shadow Gallery. She knew her attempts had all been in vane but it was still a comforting feeling. It kept the knowledge that the previous year had happened, and that each morning when she woke, it hadn't been all just a dream. She had accepted V's 'death' that night when Parliament blew. When she declared that the man was everyone. And how she would never find herself alone ever again. V lived on in everyone as an idea. So every person she saw was V to her. If it had been any other way, she may not have been able to get as far as she had by herself.

V had her hand in his as he led her down the dust-strewn walkway to the rooms she knew all to well. The path she would walk had been clearly visible as they moved forward, but another's feet had hindered it. A shuffling motion had strewn the dust in a different pattern. Had it been V who had recently walked her path. Injured perhaps? The last few days she hadn't been able to return to the Gallery as much as she use to so anything could have happened since then.

He led her through the door and flicked on a light as they rounded the corner into the depths of the Gallery. It was how it was before. Still dust covered and abandoned. She heard a slight sigh escape V's lips as she assumed he hadn't seen the condition of his home since that night. Guilt overcame her as she starred at the layers of dust on the counter next to her. But she was quickly grabbed away from it as she heard a cough come from further in.

She looked behind her to see if V had taken to any sort of defensive position. But he remained calm. His grip in her hand remained slack.

"Ugh, V. Honestly, don't you ever clean?" An elderly voice came from the dark of one of the rooms. "You tell me to wait down here but you never warned me that I might die from clogged lungs as well." Then the owner of the voice stepped out into the light.

It was the old man from the park. The man she had assumed was V in disguise. He looked just the same since she had last seen him.

"Ahh, my dear. Pleasure to see you're in good health."

"Evey, this is William York."

The elderly man moved closer to Evey and, taking her hand in his, he brought it to his lips and lightly kissed it. "Mademoiselle."

"The last remaining of the royal blood line."

Evey practically fell backwards at these words. The royal family had been reported all dead. Creedy and his men had black-bagged every last one of them.

"But… I thought-" Evey stumbled.

"You believed the entire royal family to be dead. Well, that's true. They all are. I have been in hiding the majority of my life. Come." He motioned to the living room. "This entire place isn't completely dirty. I managed to fix up a seating area for us all. This is a bit of a winded story." William explained as he motioned with his cane to what could be called the living room.

Evey was surprised at how well the old man could gain his bearings. He was blind, no doubt about that, but it was almost like he could see. He knew right where everything was, and never troubled around much.

Taking a seat on an armchair, William waited for them to be seated. He was right about fixing up the room. The seats were all dust free, and he even managed to sweep a little. She had to hand it to the old guy. You most certainly cannot judge a book by its cover.

V sat down in his usual spot on the sofa. Evey looked down at V, asking silently whether it would be all right if she sat next to him. Noticing her distress, V patted the couch next to him allowing for a small smile to grace her lips. He moved over a bit into the arm as she sat. She leaned into him a bit, which made him recoil slightly. But gaining a bit of courage, he let his arm drape around behind her shoulders.

Again, the old man surprised her, as she saw a smile part his wrinkled skin. It was almost like he could see the struggle between the two of them. Unsure of each other in all matters, yet knowingly completely in love.

After they settled down William began. "As you know already, Evey. I served in World War II. Well before that time. My father and mother never cared about wealth and power. They wanted to live quietly and peacefully, even with the knowledge of where their heritage lye. They moved to America and took up a small home in Quincy, Massachusetts. With their names changed to Hawkins from York, life was peaceful. Then came the war. My father and I both went into the service. He returned home safely, I on the other hand, was reported dead." He paused and continued. "I was found wandering around after that ambush I told you about. A German family there who took pity on me took me in. I lived there for many years after the war had ended. Peace returned, and I finally decided to return to the states. They were very understanding, supporting the outcome of the war, and allowed me leave."

He moved a bit, his bones creaking from being stiff.

"Upon returning to the states, I learned that my parents had died of pneumonia. I was now alone, but it didn't bother me. My outlook on life had drastically changed during the time I was in the war, and then living with that poor couple in Germany. I didn't care about money, or high living. I then moved to London where I took up small jobs here and there. With the money I was left from my parents, I was able to afford an apartment and live out my years there."

"Years carried on. Soon Norsefire took hold of the government as that terrible disease spread throughout the country. At this time I was an old man and was overlooked. I was surprised by how my immune system was so ragged that I somehow avoided the disease. By this point I was an old man, and had taken up living in a small cottage in the forests just outside of London. It was a Quarantine zone but I hadn't much else to care about. I was left alone, and could do as I pleased as everyone continuously overlooked me. I had become a living ghost. Which was exactly how I wanted it."

He laughed and added, "And then this chap came bloodying up my home."

Evey felt V as he held back a laugh. "After escaping the train, I was able to get out through an abandoned and barred entrance way that wasn't to far from the forest he lived in. I wandered around a bit until I finally collapsed. I was lucky, as William had been out walking and found me in a crippled heap in the snow."

"I thought you were a goner. But these old bones are still tough from the war, and I was able to bring him to my home. While there I was able to nurse him back to health. It was remarkable how his body could sustain all of those wounds and loss of blood and still recover in record time. Before I knew it, he was helping me with chores and shopping." William laughed heartily.

"Since the 5th, I lived with Mr. York, up until now."

"Those damn terrorists who are trying to overthrow Vars are what made him come after you. Quiet honestly my dear, " William leaned in a bit and lowered his voice at an attempt so that only she could hear. "I think he was growing rather tired of my constant badgering him to go and see you." V shifted uncomfortably next to Evey as she chuckled to herself.

"But that's the story. And here we are." William sighed as he leaned back into the winged armchair.

"And what next? We need to bring this to the nation's attention. Faith will surely be with the people once you come out to the public, Mr. York." Evey said hurriedly.

William moved a bit uneasily in his chair. "That's where we run into a bit of a snag in the line, dear."

Evey turned confused to look at V. "With the knowledge that the royal blood line had all died with the past, the thought of bringing someone randomly to the stage as being the only living relative could start a riot. How could we prove to the people that William is the real thing."

"There has to be something." Evey pouted as she tried to think.

"Right now, my dear, I think the most dire situation is to figure out what to do with those terrorists. They need to be eradicated before any order can come under way." They fell silent for a minute as they tried to think, until a rumble spoke for them instead. William laughed heavily as he patted his gut. "It seems we may have to put off the serious chatter for another time. Right now, I think it's time for some eats!" The old man said cheerfully as he went to stand and cracked his back.

Evey went to get up and help the man, but V was already there by his side before Evey could even make it to her feet. "Evey, you stay there. I'll make something for us. I'll see Mr. York to the door."

"But he can eat with us if he'd like."

"I'm sorry dear, I appreciate the offer, but I have a certain menu I must abide by and that is at my home. I will see you all again soon." V helped him to the door and while they were well enough away from listening ears the old man grinned and lightly jabbed V in the side. "You go get her now." He laughed as he moved out into the hallway.

V watched as the man moved off. Shaking his head with a smile to himself. 'He'll never let me rest.' He thought.

"V."

"Yes, Evey. What would you like? I've got uh-" Rummaging amongst the cabinets could be heard as he unceremoniously attempted to make breakfast.

But before he could do much of anything, he was caught dead in his tracks as Evey wrapped her arms around his waist from behind him. He stiffened as she leaned in close to him from behind. Resting her head just below his shoulder blades.

"Ahh, Evey. This is a bit of a difficult position to cook in."

"Why didn't you come back?" V stopped what he was going say as the weak sentence came from behind him.

"He said you had recovered quickly from your injuries, and yet you made no attempt at coming back to see me." She let go of him and moved to the counter. Placing her hands firmly, palm down, on the smooth surface. "Three months, V. Three months, I thought you were dead. Three months, I couldn't feel anything. Death was all I felt I knew, and forever would."

She sighed and clutched her hands into fists. "I thought of suicide, V." She paused. "But you had made me stronger than that. So I fought on. Each day, I fought on. But not as someone I wanted to be." Blood dripped onto the counter as her nails pierced the soft skin of her palms.

"Evey, I-" She spun around to face him. Her hands shook as she placed her fingertips on his chest.

"This man before me is real and alive. Blood pumps through these veins just like any other. And these eyes," She brought her gaze up slowly to his face, the Guy Fawkes mask, grinning ever so down at her, continuing to mask the sorrow that spread across the flesh beneath it. "These eyes that can see the women who loves their owner." Her hand lightly traced along the edge of the mask's right eye hole and down the rosy cheek.

"Why won't you let me in, V? Why do you continue this game with me?" Her eyes pierced the blackness behind the mask as she struggled to look into those eyes she had only dreamt about.

He stepped back from her and let his gaze fall to the floor. Her eyes felt like rod irons as they cleaved into his own.

"You had to be sent into this battle swinging. My role had ended on the 5th, and will continue to remain an ending. On that day, your role was just beginning, and shall continue. As far as everyone knows, I am dead. Since William took me in and cared for me, I continued to remain dead. Him, and now you, are the only people in this world who will ever know that the flesh still exists."

"But, why, V? Has life kicked you to the curb so many times that trust is no longer in your vocabulary? I thought you said you loved me. And to love is to trust, so it can't be lost." She moved towards him, he took a step back, but ran into the counter. She edged closer still, and brought her hands up to his face, forcing him to look at her. "Why do you refuse to let me love you?" Before V could move or say anything, Evey raised herself to his level and placed her lips on the lips of the mask. His grip on the counter behind him tightened ever more so as she slowly backed down.

"Evey. It's not as simple as you think it is."

Her eyes had found the floor, as her shoulders shook slightly. She finally dragged her gaze away and starred at him. Her eyes glistened with oncoming tears.

"Than make sure you let me know when it is simple for you. Because as far as I've known, all my life, true love," she paused as she swallowed. "Should be simple. As there are no questions that surround it."

With that, she turned and left following the old man's shuffling steps through the dust, once again. Her face, wet from tears.

V stood there and watched her leave. His gaze fell to the countertop and slowly looked up to see his reflection in the mirror. The grinning Guy Fawkes mask starred right back at him, almost as if it were mocking him.

Sucking in a breath, he reeled his arm back and punched the glass, shattering it to pieces. His black glove, sliced open, revealing the disfiguring scared flesh beneath, now oozing blood from where the glass sliced through.

Reaching up, he tore the mask from his face and slammed it into the ground. And with a blood-curdling scream, Evey rounded the corner onto the street above. Tears dried.

Author's Note: YES! Another one done, and I can happily declare that I reached my proffered eight pages.

**Well, I hope some questions have been answered. Yet more no doubt have come up again. There isn't much humour in this, and I'm a rather happy person, no story has been written by me where there is no humour. So, I'm sure you'll all grow quite fond of our little old man, William. You could say he's the comic relief for this story. More on him later. **

**But, aww, poor V and his angst. No, Evey did not hear him scream for when she got up to the street. Those two things were just happening at the exact same time of each other. Just as an FYI. **

**Now then, I must be off. I have an essay still to right for Humanities… and it's due in five hours!! You people are bad influences on me! ;3 **

**Ahro **

**P.S. Please R&R on your way out:D **


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: -stares at you- … I've got nothing.**

**Author's Note: I'd like to give out a warm, 'Welcome to to Vloria Eve! Thank you for the awesome review, sweetie, and I'm so glad you've joined the cult that is V fandom:D If you're a writer at all, I hope to read some of your own work, or if you're just a reader, continue to give your encouraging support by reviewing. :D**

**And onto story junk… I've reached an incredible 921 hits on this story! Ho-snap! Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you're all enjoying it and my descriptiveness isn't making it too dry. XD**

**Side note: Go out and see Pan's Labyrinth! OMG such a good movie:D 3**

"Vindication of Life" 

**Chapter 5**

"Has the term 'go get her' somehow changed over the years?"

V had been in a cleaning frenzy since the little incident the morning before. He had to have reached his fifth coat of wax on the linoleum flooring. The gallery was now as spotless as it had been before his extended leave of absence. Not a spec of dust could be seen in the whole place.

William, complete with take-out, had come over to see him, as he hadn't returned to the cottage from the previous night. Of course, William was ready to congratulate the old boy on getting his girl back. He wasn't prepared for a housemaid… without the maid.

William sat perched on a stool next to the island in the kitchen. He listened to the continuous sweeping and scrubbing of V. Lifting his cane, he zeroed in on him and with a quick flick of the wrist, the cane collided on top of V's head.

"Ermph-" Came the grunt as V put his hand to his head where the cane had struck it, holding back a curse, and narrowed his eyes at the old man.

"Will you put the bloody mop down already and eat something." William stated as his unseeing eyes glared at V.

V was accustomed to the old man's habits. After living with him for three months, he came to realize that his current behavior was surely being looked down upon.

William was wise by his age. There weren't many elderly people left with his kind of spirit who hadn't perished in the wars or by the disease. V respected him in this aspect. His unyielding strength over the years was inspiring, and V simply continued to provide the old man with his own faults to beat out of him. William made sure to correct these in him but he did it in ways that were far more familiar to those who lived in the twentieth-century. Not to mention his uncanny sense of humour.

V, protesting still, took a seat at the island while William fumbled with the parcel. Handing V the top Styrofoam container and pulling out the plastic utensils William spoke up.

"You are going to eat, right? We're not going to have this discussion again." It was almost like he was reprimanding a child. But V never let it bother him. After all, the way his actions were after Evey stormed out, he could easily have been a child.

V nodded even though he knew William was unable to see the gesture. Reaching up to the ties at the back of his skull, he untied them and removed the mask. The knowledge that William was blind saved V his dignity. Though it wasn't like William was unaware of V's condition. He had eaten with William on many occasions. For a long time, William had to help feed him due to the severity of his wounds. He may have been blind, but the sense of touch was still strong in him, if not heightened to overcome the loss of vision. For what it was worth, V actually felt pity for someone besides himself.

For years, all he thought about was revenge and how his life had been cut short of so much more. Only this man proved otherwise. He had faced war and violence that V had only seen on television. He was actually there. V had lost his vanity as well as his memory. He could only imagine the strength that this man had that he was able to live a full-filling life, not only with out sight, but also to live with the memories of his loved ones who had perished in wars, died of disease, or simply eradicated for them being themselves.

Sometimes a memory can be the most painful wound of them all.

Opening the top flap his face turned to disgust at the so-called 'breakfast' the old man had brought for them.

"Sir, you do realize you went to McDonald's… correct?" V said, as he poked at the pancakes and hash browns with his fork.

"I've been going there every morning now. The waitress there is quite the looker." He said with a laugh as he took a sip of his coffee.

V shook his head and coughed back a laugh. Deciding it wouldn't kill him to eat it once, V tried the 'food', knowing the old guy would notice if he hadn't. The sweetness of silence only lingered for a moment when the dreaded question was brought to the table.

"Now how did you fuck this up?"

'He asks it while I'm drinking scalding hot coffee.' Came V's thoughts as he immediately shot back from the table to a standing position as he nearly spilt the coffee down the front of his t-shirt.

"Erm…" Pulling the stool back to the table he set his mug of coffee down and considered his reply.

"No mulling it over. Spit it out." William pestered.

"She touched on a few very serious topics that I've never bothered to confront myself. As I've told you before, I never intended to live past the 5th."

"Oh, the drama. I'm sure you've got plenty of romance novels in that bedroom of yours. And I know you've read them all." The man shook his head. "So what did you say to her?"

"I told her things weren't as simple as she thought."

"You questioned the girl's thinking!" William protested as he rubbed his temple. "I thought we had gone over this. The first thing you never due when confronting a women is question their judgment. Especially when it comes to love. It will come back and bite you in the balls." He said irritated.

"How can you know this? It's not like there is a damn handbook. And it is difficult."

"You learn a lot more when you don't depend solely on sight. And I've beaten around the bush plenty of times to know what I know. And the only reason why it's difficult is you're making it difficult. You've had a wall built in front of you for so long that you can't take it down by yourself anymore. You need to let her in and help tear it down." William got down from the stool and picked up his jacket from the table. "The Berlin Wall wasn't torn down by one hand. Everyone must have a go at it. I've taken some of that wall in front of you down. Now you need to help Evey take down the rest." He moved to the door and left without another word.

V starred down at his picked at breakfast. Then his gaze moved to his mask as it starred up at him. That grin always mocked him when he had it off. But when he put it on, it mocked others. How was it that Evey was able to still look at that grinning face and not see the worse side of things like he always did?

Standing up he placed his scarred hands, palms flat on the smooth surface before him. "I need to see Evey."

VEV

The rock skipped across the flat surface of the Thames with ease as it sunk in after four skips. Another followed its path soon afterwards. She hadn't done this since she was a kid and it felt the same as it did then. A cool, salty breeze licking off the edge of the water every once in a while, the soft sound of rustic leaves moving across the ground. Seagulls cried as they drifted along on the current.

She moved a strand of hair from in front of her face as another gust kicked up at her heels. Her long, suede jacket being rustled by the wind's arms.

"Beautiful view."

She nodded in reply.

"Council meeting has been rescheduled a week from tomorrow."

"Sure."

A hand rested on Evey's shoulder as she continued to stare out across the water.

"Take it easy, huh. You've been looking a little under the weather lately." The voice behind her said as she quietly nodded in reply. The hand removed itself and no sounds preceded it.

It was almost as if human sounds were completely blocked out. She knew it had been Dominic. But her mind was so caught up in everything and her body just felt like it was on autopilot, nodding and replying in a monotonic voice.

"I never noticed how lovely you looked in the daylight."

Evey had to stop and think a moment. Before turning around to look at Dominic she started, "Wait… did you just contradict yourself. I could have swore you said I was looking-" Standing directly in front of her was a man clad in a giant hooded jacket that was pulled low over his eyes, and a large scarf wrapped up over his nose. His hands were jammed deep inside his pockets. She ended up jumping back slightly at his appearance.

"Umm… Dominic? It's not that cold out here. Or did you turn into a vampire recently and the sun will make you spontaneously combust?" She laughed a little as she went to lift the hood slightly until the coated figure backed up abruptly as her hand neared.

"I'm sorry, Evey. But this is the only way I can come outside without being recognized." Evey took a step back as she recognized the voice.

"V? You're outside! But- do you have your mask on?" She asked as she bent to the side a bit trying to get a look.

"Yes, I have my mask on. But I do believe I'd stick out like a sore thumb in a crowd if I allowed it to be vi-" V was cut off as Evey was suddenly around his waist in a tight hug.

"Did you do this for me?" She asked into his jacket. He had fewer layers of clothing on than he use to. His heartbeat was fast but she could feel it stronger through the fewer amounts of fabric than she use to.

"I haven't been very fair to you since I've come back. I really don't believe there is anyway to rectify the things I've done to you but-"

"There's nothing you need to do to make things better. Just by being yourself around me is all I ask for." She said with a smile as she looked up and glimpsed the familiar white mask peaking out from under the hood and scarf.

Even with the protection of the mask, he still felt she could see his face. If she only knew how unhappy he looked under that mask. The prospect of showing her who he was when no one was around bothered him. He was as much a man as any other. But he feared that with his persona being about the only thing she had ever seen of him, and the only thing she had fallen in love with. Would the knowledge of who he was, and what he was, change her thoughts on loving him.

Shaking the thoughts out of his mind and deciding he would think about it further on the way home, he then remembered the hot substance that rested in his pocket.

"It's a bit cold out here. I though you could use something to warm you up." He said as she moved away from him slightly. He then withdrew a gloved hand holding a small thermos of coffee.

Her face brightened immensely as she took it from him happily.

"Very good first step." She said with a wide grin as she opened the top and took a whiff of the hazelnut scent. She then walked over to him and leaned up against his side. Hesitant as always, but not unwilling, V brought his arm up and wrapped it around her shoulder as they started back towards the Shadow Gallery. His mind swimming with what his next line of action would take.

Away near a line of hedges, an elderly man watched the proceedings between the two young lovers.

"Hmm… coffee, huh. I had suggested flowers. I guess the old saying of 'best way to any man's heart is through their stomach', works with women too, nowadays. I should make note of this." William said to himself quietly as he moved back down the way he had come.

Author's Note: Okay… I was going to make this longer, but I felt the cute innocent stuff could leave off here and more cuteness and a bit more serious cuteness can come in the next chapter. I know you're all getting antsy on what's going to happen with V now that he's going to act 'himself' within his home vs. statue. That whole t-shirt thing probably threw some people for a loop. But like he said, he is still just a guy. XD

**To reviewers: Free2Believe, thank you so much for enjoying this story to the point of it being one of the best you've read. :D **

And, Xandraghazia, I'm on the same page with you on the angsty romance stuff. 3 And thank you very much for pointing out those homonyms I tend to miss. XD I need to proofread a little slower than I have been. Hehe So glad to hear you're enjoying it. :D

"And that, as they say, is that." Maechan (Final Fantasy X)

-Ahro


End file.
